Forum:2012-01-11 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- No caption necessary. -- Billy Catringer 07:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I can imagine the repairmen and the Baron's saboteurs eventually settling into a routine where they only work against each other when they're on the clock and are good friends otherwise, like the sheep and wolves in those old cartoons. —jdreyfuss 12:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) That would be Ralph E. Wolf and Sam Sheepdog. -- Billy Catringer 13:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! She's holding Gil's zappy stick again! Just sayin' AndyAB99 15:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It turns out that Gil's Zappy stick is always stored in the infamous [http://ranma.wikia.com/wiki/Mallet_Gag Mallet Space] just as Akane Tendo's mallet in [http://ranma.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Ranma 1/2]. Neither heroine has a place to hide such an object, but it is mysteriously at Agatha's beck and call, as is Akane's mallet. -- Billy Catringer 20:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Kaori has been clobbering "City Hunter" Ryo Saeba with mallets snatched from nowhere since 1985. Typically they are marked '1000 T' or other impossible weights. "Ranma 1/2" started two years later. (Then again, Lum began doing this partway thru "Urusei Yatsura".) -- SpareParts 00:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Warner Brothers has been using "hammer space" well before that. Specifically Tweety Bird and Bugs Bunny. Bugs, by the way, has pulled much more than mere hammers out of thin air. AndyAB99 01:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It seems that the Heterodyne Museum has enough variety to have an entire "HALL OF DEATH-DEALING ELECTRO-MECHANICAL FUN!". One a separate note, does anyone else think that it is amusing that we get a mechanically animated warhorse just as we get a movie based on a Broadway play with mechanically animated warhorses? LittleAlvinMaker 21:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Variety? What do you mean? That's pretty much the ONLY thing in the Heterodyne Museum! NathanTheRammer 23:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) There could also be strictly electrical or strictly mechanical death-dealing fun. There might also be sonic, nuclear, biological, chemical, or temporal weapons that have their own wings as well. —jdreyfuss 23:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Not really, but War Horse started as a novel. I suppose now someone will turn the story into a comic book. All we would need after that is a video game and War Horse will be covered nine ways from Sunday. -- Billy Catringer 22:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Note that this is not just a Warhorse, but the Warhorse of Genghis Heterodyne! Note also the striking resemblence to the FSMADDs in construction. Datkhound 00:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, after working with the Heterodynes for generations it is no surprise that the people of Mechanicsburg are inherently talented at repairing Heterodyne machines. Remember Carson's comment in the coffee shop that "a strong Heterodyne will take about two hours to truly warp the laws of nature," which was followed shortly by Vole saying "dere haff been three explosions so far"? Put two and two together and it's easy to see why repair skills would be so vital to the town of born minions. 02:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page